1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a control system and method for operation of push-pull audio transducer arrangements and more particularly to a reduction in harmonic distortion and improvement in high fidelity reproduction in the operation of push-pull audio transducer systems by supplying two coaxially disposed face to face arranged transducers with drive signals that are 180.degree. out of phase relative to each and with a selected delay provided to the transducer being driven away from the face to face interface, the delay being provided as based on the time for sound to travel between the transducers and through the medium in the chamber defined therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Push-pull audio transducer systems for the improved reproduction of high fidelity sound are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,016,953 and 3,477,540 and German Pat. No. 2,712,451. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,953, two speakers, 12, 14 are disposed face to face and in coaxially aligned relationship. As shown in that patent, the electrically actuated drive arrangement for each cone of a respective speaker is operated 180.degree. out of phase with respect to the other as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 of that patent such that as one cone is being driven toward its apex the other cone is being driven toward its base and vice versa.
U.S Pat. Nos. 4,349,697, 4,137,510, 4,130,727, and 4,100,371 disclose various arrangements for audio systems that utilize delay arrangements.
While the arrangements of the prior art are generally suitable for their intended use and provide improvement in reproduction of high fidelity sound and the like, it would be desirable to provide improved control systems and methods for audio transducer systems of the push-pull variety.